A Book, An Angel and A Savior
by RUMad
Summary: Idea by Monichanz. Rachel always knew she was special, turns out it's just not the way she expected. She's actually linked to a race of ancient's, that collect souls; only something is wrong and the next name on the list to die is Quinn Fabray.
1. What's in the past

**Idea By Monichanz**

**Written by RUMad**

**AN: so I've never been given a prompt before, so I just hope I don't screw this up!**

**Posted: 19/12/11**

What's in the past

Azimuth, the young man with the platinum hair and dark blue eyes sat on the Berry resident's staircase. It was late one night, nothing peculiar except him. He listened to the worried father's discussion in the living area.

"She's 12, don't you think by now she shouldn't have an imaginary friend… they alienate her at school, they tease her. You've heard her she talks to herself in her room, at school, even at the dinner table while we're with her she talks to someone like they're actually there"

"I know, I know" the smaller father huffed, removing his glasses and rubbing his face "I just don't want to send her to a therapist"

"It's getting too intense, at first it was cute, even if she was 10 at the time, but its too scary now; I'm worried about her"

"You don't think I'm worried too!" the man with glasses moved out of his husbands embrace "Do we have any other choice"

"I don't think so… she gets so adamant that he's actually there"

"I know" the small man sighed "Do you have the phone number for the recommended one"

"Yes" the taller, darker skinned man answered softly "I'll phone them in the morning?" it was a question not a statement

"Okay, in the morning" he pulled his husband closer

With that, Azimuth moved off the stairs, ascending them. He entered the little girl's room, the one he'd been protecting and connecting with. He was her friend, her best friend, her only friend.

"Rachel" he sat on the edge on her bed and stroked her hair gently to wake her "Rachel" he repeated softly

She stirred and turned over to face him "Azzy?"

"I've got to go Rachel"

"Oh, okay" she sat up in her bed and switched her bedside light on "I'll see you tomorrow then" she smiled sleepily

"No, Rachel, I have to go… I'm not coming back" he stated clearly with strong eye contact

"Bu-but you can't Azzy, you're my best friend" she started to well up

"Your dad and daddy are worried about you" he tried to explain "I'm going to make you for get about me"

"I don't want to forget you"

"You have to Rachel; you need to make real friends"

She started crying "You are my real friend" she crawled towards him and into his arms, he held her like an older brother would "I don't need anyone else"

"Listen to me Rachel" he said softly while slowly rocking her "I will be back, when the time is right. Remember all the things I told you?" he felt her nod against him "You will forget them all too, until the time is right. You are special Rachel, so very special"

"I know you told me" her voice was shaky but he'd got her to stop crying

_The Past_

_Azimuth wasn't human, if you hadn't already guessed; he was a being of this world but not one you'd know of. He was what some described as an angel; others would describe him as death. He wasn't the only of his kind; there was a whole race of them. They did exist on the earth but never for very long. Their job was to guide the dead souls to their rightful resting place… well that was the plan._

_2,000 years ago a man known only as the creator was tricked by another power, a darker power that existed on the earth and below it. Azimuth and his kind who had been watching over the earth for over 12,000 years were tricked; their creator signed a deal, not realising what he'd caused for his people._

_For the past 2,000 years the creators people, did the dark powers bidding, they lead the dark leaders demon hounds to souls, specifically chosen. They led the way for the hounds to pluck the souls before the persons time. Not everyone went this way, but many were unfortunate to meet an untimely end. The souls were feasted on by the demon hounds, it kept them strong… they would grow stronger until the day the leader dark power could rise._

_Names of the unfortunate's would appear in two places. One place would be the central plinth with a blue flame in the grand library of the spiritual place for Azimuth and his kind. The other place was a book; the book was created first, the flame later. When it was time to collect a soul, the name would appear in the book in red, or the blue flame. An 'Angel' would go to earth, and be met by a demon hound, the Angle would find the soul for the hound, and once the soul was collected, the flame would burn orange for a second, or a line would cross through the name in the book._

"Rachel, I'm going to leave you the book; do you remember the book I told you about?"

"Yes" her voice was so sad, so hurt

"You will keep it, but you won't see it until the time is right. When you see it for real, for what it really is, and remember this, I will be back." He was going to disguise the book and hide it amongst her things, she knew she was different, he'd know from when he met her

_2 years ago_

_Azimuth entered the library; he had automatically woken, sensing a new name was to appear in the book and the flame. The moment he stood in front of the blue flame the name appeared: _

_Rachel Berry_

_It was natural for him to know everything instantly about the name that appeared. Straight away he felt great sadness, this girl was only 10 years old and she had big dreams. He phased to a precise spot on the earth… but was not met by any demon hound with its drooling fangs and peeling skin, leaving blood to drip continuously from the body and the creature to give off the smell of rotting flesh. If there had been one to meet him, he would have known about it; but there was nothing. _

_He was standing on a regular looking suburban road, in a simple town in Ohio. There were children in their front yards, playing; friendly looking people walking their dogs; the odd car cautiously driving by; nothing out of the ordinary. Azimuth didn't have to worry about looking suspicious, no human could see him… which is what amazed him when he heard a little voice behind_

"_Excuse me sir are you lost?" he turned and she looked up at him, connecting with his dark blue eyes_

"_You can see me?"_

_She furrowed her brow "Yes, sir… I know daddy said to never talk to strangers but… I was making sure you weren't lost… there aren't many strangers around here and I've never seen you before" something within Rachel made her trust him, as if they were connected some how_

"_What's your name?" he asked cautiously, he was sure he already knew but he had to check_

"_Rachel, Rachel Berry" she answered proudly "What's yours?"_

"_Azimuth" he replied just as easily_

_She giggled "That's a weird name; I think I'll call you Azzy"_

_He couldn't help but smile at her reaction and he wasn't sure how she came up with that abbreviation but he didn't care. This little girl was important… he had to protect her._

"Goodbye Rachel"

"Don't go, don't leave me" she begged

He held her face in his hands, using powers within him "I'll be back one day" were his final word to her as she slipped off to sleep.

He left the book under her bed, it was there; she'd be able to touch it and move it; but she wouldn't be able to see it, not really; not for what it really was; until the time was right.

When she woke; she remembered nothing involving him that had happened to her since she'd met him.

When she didn't mention him the next morning her father put off phoning the therapist for an appointment, when she never mentioned him again, they put it all behind them.

It would be four years until the time came, for her to remember, for her old best friend to return and for an unfortunate soul to be chosen that would cause determination in Rachel that would change her life forever.

**Let me know what you think**

**And let ****Monichanz**** know what you think of their idea!**

**I hope this didn't come off weird or pervy and I hope I don't disappoint ****Monichanz**** with the rest of the story**

**Sorry it's short; I'll try to have more up before Christmas but no promises :/**

**If you're bored, I've written a really light hearted Christmas-y one shot: ****New Directions First Nativity****, if you want to check it out**


	2. Nightmares

**AN: sorry for the wait, sorry Monichanz**

**Posted: 20/1/12**

Nightmares

_You walk through a grand ancient library, you look up at the tall overbearing dark book shelves looming over you as you push yourself to delve deeper into the dusty room._

_You finally reach the centre where you are met with two things; a book sat open on a plinth and a blue flame burning in a bowl on a plinth next to the one holding the book. _

_Suddenly you can't move; only see as if you're watching a memory: Someone comes forward; you can't see who; just a slow moving ghostly outline, they reach out for the flame, but before they can touch it another person runs forward and grabs the wrist _

"_Please Azimuth I can't do this anymore" the feminine voice sobs_

"_We'll find a way, just hold on"_

"_No, I can't lead them to the innocents any longer" the first figure yanked their arm away from the one known as Azimuth "Not anymore"_

"_Please, don't do this"_

"_I just can't" She breathed before she threw her hand in the flame, a horrific yet angelic scream rang out before a blinding light consumed the library. It disappeared as quickly as it spread; and you're still in the Library; with only the one figure by the blue flame: Azimuth. _

_His head is hanging low and he says nothing... then the blue flame flashes and a name appears, you move closer, the name appears in the book too in red:_

_Quinn Fabray_

_And for some reason your heart clenches when you read that name, and you know what it means._

"_Rachel" Azimuth is now talking to you "Go to her, you need each other and this needs to end, stop them" you feel as if you understand every word and you trust him with your life even though you have no idea why. You just nod before turning and leaving_

_Everything fades to darkness_

_And now you're running, you are cradling the book in your arm, and ahead of you is another figure, you're running for your life but you don't know why. _

_The figure in front of you stumbles and collides with the ground "Quinn!" the word is yelled in panic from your own mouth, as you help her up "We have to keep going" the blonde haired girl nods and mutters a 'thank you'_

_You keep running, hand in hand with the other girl, you dare to look over your shoulder and all you see are two red eyes, when those eyes catch yours you're controlled by them. You stop!_

_The other girls hand slips from your own and you just stare at the eyes as they get closer_

"_What are you doing?" Quinn shouts from further away_

_The eyes continue to rapidly get closer, and you finally see who those eyes belong too-_

Every morning Rachel woke at 6am, not a minute sooner, or later; she'd always wake violently from her nightmares and the fluorescent green numbers on her alarm clock would burn into her retinas:

6:00

Even thought the alarm was actually set for 6:30 she was always awake before then shaking from a nightmare she can barely remember; the only image left from whatever scared her every night were a pair of burning red eyes. And thanks to that image she could never just fall back to sleep, she had to get up and occupy her mind... hence the elliptical and music every morning.

She went through her usual routine, at breakfast her father was reading the Newspaper, like they did everyday

"Oh dear" her taller father, reading the paper sighed

"What's wrong daddy?" she looked up from her breakfast

"It's just so sad, a 22 year old woman died, they said she just died in her sleep, they can't find a cause" he sighed

"That's odd" the other father, a doctor, joined in

"It's just sad, she's so young, still working her way through college, says here she was top in her classes. Life's so unfair"

"Or rather death" Rachel muttered "Well I better get going, I could use the choir room for a little rehearsal before school starts" she happily left the table, kissing each of her father's goodbye before grabbing her pre-packed bag and embarking on her little journey to school

...

Rachel parked her car, in her usual place. There were a few cars already there; mostly teachers and sometimes a few other students

The short brunette happily skipped up the steps to the main door, she wandered down the corridor and reached the choir room, without even thinking about it opened the door, stepped into the choir room and walked up to the piano, like she did every time she decided to go in early to rehearse.

(The truth was her nightmares were getting worse, she'd had them for the past four years, and now it was junior year, shortly after Christmas. She had recently broken up with Finn, or rather he'd broken up with her, and to be honest, it was the least of her cares lately because of these growingly worse bad dreams)

So anyway she had reached the choir room, half an hour early for school, she sat at the piano, when she got this feeling she was being watched, she looked over her shoulder and was met with hazel eyes

"Quinn, I didn't see you there" Rachel was startled seeing the other girl sitting in the corner of the room, watching her

"I wasn't sure if I should say something" she offered

"I just didn't expect anyone else to be here this early... why are you here?"

Quinn wasn't sure what to say, she paused "I can trust you right, I mean I know we're not friends but... never mind you're going to think I'm crazy"

"No I won't" Rachel jumped in, wanting to know what the blonde wanted to say "I don't hate you Quinn, remember? And you can trust me, I won't repeat anything, I swear"

"I don't think Rachel Berry would be one to swear" she chuckled lightly making Rachel smile

"So, how comes you're here so early?" she tried again

"Well... the thing is; I don't know why I'm here... I woke up early and I keep feeling like people are walking over my grave" he eyes became distant as she spoke "I know I had a really horrible dream but I can't remember what happened..." she trailed off

"I know that feeling" Rachel admitted "Maybe it's the pressure of school or something, you know"

Quinn shrugged "Maybe... but I just had this feeling that I needed to be here this morning... it's just weird"

Before anything else could be said Mr Schue walked in "Oh good morning girls"

"Morning Mr S" Quinn said politely

"Good morning Mr Schuster, while you're here I have some ideas for the next glee club assignment..."

Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled a little too at typical Rachel... she also noticed how much easier she felt once Rachel had arrived, as if it eased the terrible anxiety she felt since she had woken at 6.00 that morning

And for now what Quinn had said was sent to the back of Rachel's mind

**Let me know what you think...**


	3. What Are Dreams?

**AN: So sorry this took so long to get another chapter up. But I'm updating all my in-progress stories today as its been exactly one year since I posted my first fanfic chapter, I know 'who cares?' well anyway, just want to say sorry and I've made some progress with this. Especially sorry to Monichanz as this story is hers :/ ... Sorry**

**Posted: 24/6/12**

What are dreams?

"Q?" The Latina asked as she noticed the distant look in her friend's eyes; across the lunch table "Q!" she said more harshly startling the girl out of her sleepy state

"What?" she asked back, somewhat still dazed

"What is with you today?" she waved her hand in front of the girls face "You look tired, you been sleeping?"

"Maybe she's been sleep walking" Brittany suggested "I know that always makes me extra sleepy"

"I don't think so Britt" Santana told her softly "So what is it Q?" she turned back to the head cheerio

"Nothing, it's just some weird dr- It's nothing" she decided knowing Santana wouldn't understand, and just laugh at her, tell her she's not five and nightmares shouldn't scare her, or something like that

"No, something's really messed with you, I saw you this morning" she said accusingly "Leaving the choir room with the troll"

"Don't say that" Quinn sighed

"See what I mean!" The Raven haired girl exclaimed, getting some people's attention from the surroundings table. She just glared at them though and they backed off. "What is with you, you're normally the first to call _it_ some name"

"I" she sighed heavily "I just don't see the point anymore" that was the conclusion she came to. She had more important things going on in her head

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Santana now asked with genuine concern

"It doesn't matter, you'll laugh" she folded her arms defensively

"Where your friends Q, if its making you act this weird I wanna know" she then looked at Brittany "We won't laugh, right B?"

"Right, we just want to help you... even though I'm liking this nicer side of you" she admitted

"Okay, I'll tell you but don't laugh" she warned them "I keep having these dreams, for the past two weeks I keep waking up violently at precisely 6 am, terrified, like I was really close to death"

"O...Kay" Santana said slowly "Have you tried talking to someone about this?"

"I'm trying to talk to you" she said lowly

"Okay then. So what has this got to do with hanging around with Berry? Are the dreams about her" she then gasped and smirked before she leaned forward and asked lowly "Are they sexual?"

"What? No!" Well if she was still looking distant before Santana's last question, she wasn't now "I said I felt like I was nearly dead-"

"Well I dunno" she shrugged but was still wearing that tight lipped smirk that made Quinn feel un-easy "Maybe Berry's just that good in your dreams"

"It's not like th-" she gave up with yet another sigh "You know what..." she muttered as she grabbed her bag from under her seat "I can't be bothered" she stood up and started to leave when Brittany stood up and leant over the table to gently grab Quinn by the arm

"Don't go, talk to us, Santana will be good, she promises"

Quinn looked down to the Latina who was mumbling something, realising that she wouldn't go against Brittany's word. She just couldn't let herself disappoint _that_ blonde haired girl

"Fine" she huffed before dropping herself back onto her seat. Brittany took her seat again too on the other side of the table. "The thing is, with these dreams... nightmares, I don't remember them, I can't remember what actually happens in them, but I wake feeling tired and scared, really, really scared" she explained "But then for the first time, this morning I wake and I remember burning red eyes, and I was running... and something tells me to be at school, in the choir room... so I go and all I find is Rachel"

"I'm sorry Q... but I have no idea what to tell you. But dreams never make sense, like I dreamt it was my wedding day the other night. Which is scary enough" Yeah Santana was afraid of commitment, or just scared of who she wanted to be committed to "but to make things worse I was the groom" she laughed to herself "That's just crazy, right?" there was something in her eyes though that said her dream scared her

"I thought dreams were your inner most thoughts" Quinn muttered

"But I don't wanna be a Pokémon master" The taller blonde mumbled

"What was that Britt?"

"I dreamed I was catching Pokémon, but I don't wanna do that, it's cruel"

"Um" Santana searched her mind "Quinn didn't... Maybe in your dream you... It just a dream Britt, it's not real" she settled for that answer and sighed with relief, internally, when she saw Brittany's worry for the fictional and dream existent monsters disappeared. She then turned back to Quinn who looked distant again in her own world. She snapped her fingers this time to quickly get Quinn's attention "So what do you think yours means?"

"I really don't know: red eyes, running, death... I'm going to die? I've done something wrong? I'm not sure"

"I doubt your dreams are telling you you're going to die, that would make you... psychic or something. Maybe you need to confess something?" she quirked an eyebrow

"Like?"

"I don't know Q" she grabbed her bag and stood up "I don't know what other kinda crazy you've got floating around in your head" she encouraged Brittany to stand too and link little fingers with her "But maybe it has something to do with a certain annoying dictator dwarf" she winked before making a quick escape with Brittany in tow.

...

Quinn had to skip her last lessons, because what started as just wondering thoughts got worse over the day. She felt like she was being watched and every time she processed everything it took her back to this morning, that urge to go to school early and the only thing that was different today that it had been before thanks to going in early, was Rachel. They didn't speak except the few words they said at the beginning, Rachel had just practiced and that was it. When they left, she remembered Rachel saying a quiet "Have a nice day" or something to that effect, and she'd muttered something polite back.

So after that thought processing she found herself on the Berry's doorstep.

_'This is crazy, what am I supposed to say 'Hi Rachel, I know I'm a total bitch to you at least 90% of the time but I was wondering if we could talk, and I'm gonna sound like totally crazy but do you know why I have weird dreams that I can't remember that make me wake up at 6 am every morning for the past 2 weeks' yeah she'll go for that, before she calls the nut house and has a man with a butterfly net hunt you down'_ she sighed before reluctantly knocking on the door.

To her relief the door was opened by Rachel and not one of the fathers. She really couldn't deal with questions or accusations she assumed she'd get from them.

"Quinn?" the little diva furrowed her brow "Can I help you... are you lost?"

"No, I'm not lost; I wanted to talk to you. But I think... I think you're going to think I'm crazy so you'll have to bear with me"

"O-Okay" Rachel stuttered a little with worry "Why don't you come in?" she suggested as she stepped to the side her back pressed to the door to let the blonde pass

"Thanks" she said with a smile as she slipped past and waited for Rachel to shut the door then lead the way into the home

"Rachel, who's that?" Quinn froze when she heard a masculine voice within the house

"Just a friend daddy, we'll be upstairs" she called back, as she lead the blonde to the stairs "Oh" she turned sharply coming face to face with her guest "Would you like a drink or anything?"

"No thank you" she managed to smile slightly at Rachel being so cordial when Quinn was an uninvited guest.

"Okay" Rachel said as she then led Quinn upstairs to her room away from any possible eavesdroppers. Once they were both in her room and the door was closed she asked "What did you want to talk about?" she walked to her bed to take a seat, smoothing her skirt down as she did

"Well" Quinn started, swallowing her nerves and readying herself to open up and sound crazy "It's about why I was in the choir room this morning?"

"You'd like singing lessons?" Rachel asked, brow furrowed, not sure where this was going

"No, I mean compared to what this is about I wish it was something that simple but it's not"

"Quinn, would you like to sit down?" Rachel suggested "You look uncomfortable just standing there" she commented on the way Quinn stood by the closed door fiddling with the ends of her sleeves of her cheerio's jacket, nervously

"No thank you" the distance was like a safety net. Quinn had a head start if for whatever reason (like chickening out) she needed to leave quickly "The reason I was in the choir room, was because something told me to be there this morning"

"Who told you?" the brunette asked, brow still furrowed

"Not a who, but a something, like in my mind told me I should be there, and the only thing that was different about my day was that I saw you and spoke to you this morning" she swallowed thickly, letting her eyes fall to her hands, still fiddling with the cuffs of her sleeves "For the past couple of weeks I keep waking up at exactly 6 am, terrified for my life, so terrified I can't go back to sleep" she admitted and Rachel's eyes widened slightly "Normally I can't remember what it was that scared me, in some nightmare but... this morning I remembered red eyes and I'd been running. Then something told me to be in the choir room and all I find is you... so I wonder, am I going crazy or can you help me out here"

"M-most would think you were crazy, especially if you're talking to me about it..." that was supposed to add some humour but the serious expression Rachel wore contradicted that "You wake up at exactly 6 am, every morning?" she asked as she stood up to approach Quinn before she might run

"Yes" she nodded "for the past couple of weeks"

"And it's because of these nightmares?"

"Yes, I know it's crazy but-"

"Red eyes haunt you; you're tired like you've been running" she was just checking she'd heard correctly, otherwise Quinn would label her crazy, and she wasn't sure that would fit to the end of the long list of names the blonde had already come up for her

"Yes, but I only knew about the red eyes after last night. That's what I just said didn't I?" Quinn asked getting slightly irritated and regretting ever going to the Berry's house and bringing this up

"I've been waking up at 6 am every morning for the past 4 years from nightmares, ones I can never remember and for the first time this morning I can remember just one thing... red eyes"

**Let us know what you think**

**I'll try not to leave it so long until the next update :/**


	4. Diaries

**Sorry it's short, but hey it's still an update right? Maybe it's not good enough, let me know**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter: xtreme, styg, emmacancook, KateB1919 and Monichanz**

**Posted: 15/8/12**

Diaries

"Whoa" Quinn said as she felt suddenly light headed "We're sharing dreams?" she asked not sure if Rachel could even answer. She wandered over to Rachel's bed and dropped herself down onto the edge, as standing had suddenly become slightly difficult. "Do you think this happens though, like other people have dreams that involve just red eyes, maybe it's a condition or mental illness?" Quinn thought out loud, although she wasn't sure she'd be relieved if it turned out to be a mental condition

"No I looked on the internet thoroughly" Rachel sighed with her brow furrowed, as she was trying to process things better "No mentions of recurring dreams with red eyes waking people up at a precise time every day of their lives"

"Maybe it is though, or could be... have you spoken to anyone else about this, like a doctor" Quinn asked, again, not sure if she wanted it to take this route; talking about illness and doctors.

"No, I don't want to talk to a doctor." she sat down on the edge of her bed too, her eyes searching ahead of her while she thought of what to do next "And I don't want to talk to my dads about it because they already thought of sending me to a therapist when I was 12. Apparently I had an imaginary friend, only I don't remember having an one, called Az- Azi"

"Azimuth" Quinn answered "I remember you talking to someone, you called Azimuth or sometimes Azzy... like he was really there, it was creepy"

Rachel snapped her head to the side to look at Quinn "I honestly don't remember ever doing that" The blonde could see in Rachel's eyes that she was serious; there was worry there; worry for the missing memories

"I thought it was my fault" Quinn mumbled guiltily

"Why?"

"Well... you made him up just after we stopped being friends" she mumbled guiltily "I thought you'd gone crazy because i wouldn't even speak or look in your direction any more"

"Why weren't we friends any more. Just one day you came up to me, told me you didn't like me, you never had. Then you pushed me in the sand pox" she chuckled slightly, not sure why she did, maybe to try to prove it didn't still hurt "What happened?"

"Do i really need to answer that?" Quinn sighed, not wanting to go there. But the look in Rachel's eyes said she'd have to

"Did I do something wrong, if I did I'm sorry but I just don't remember what I did back then, if I did any thing, but-"

"It wasn't you" she snapped then sighed realising that was a little harsh "It wasn't you Rachel, it was our parents. or actually just my dad"

"I don't understand" She furrowed her brow again

Quinn let out another sigh, this wasn't going to be nice "We know my dads an ass, he-he just... he's homophobic" she hoped that one word would save her from a longer hurtful explanation, but no, Rachel was still waiting for more information "My mom was fine with us being friends but when my dad found out... about your dads..." there she let it just hang in the air

"Oh" the brunette bowed her head making Quinn feel guilty, yet again, for the pain she was now causing the smaller girl

"You know how small minded he is-"

Rachel stood up abruptly with her arms folded across her chest making Quinn stop "Don't do that Quinn, don't excuse his behaviour" she snapped

"I wasn't, I just meant; you should know that just because I'm his blood, I don't believe in the same things"

"I know that, other wise you wouldn't be friend with Santana and Brittany" Rachel was visibly calmer "I meant, you don't have to defend him, or explain that to me. Especially after the way he treated you; he doesn't deserved to be your father" she smiled sadly

"Well, thanks" Quinn said quietly while glancing down at her hands. she then looked back up to Rachel to ask "What do we do now, about the whole recurring dream mess?"

"Um, I'm not sure... we could keep a diary for the week?" she suggested weakly "Write anything we remember from the dreams then meet up on Friday or something"

"I can't Friday, I have cheerios then my mom picks me up and we go to dinner. Its this whole ritual thing she started when I moved back in" The blonde explained, while wondering why she was going into detail

"That's nice" Rachel said with a small smile "But you think its a good idea?"

"Yeah, its worth a shot right? How about Saturday?"

"Saturday afternoon is good, but I have a singing lesson in the morning" Quinn scoffed at that "What?" the brunette asked curiously

"You don't need singing lessons" she laughed lightly

"Well how do you think I became this good?" Rachel asked back still smiling

Quinn stood up "I thought you were just born with all that talent" her comment made Rachel smile wider, in turn making Quinn feel better after the negative discussion a minute before "So I'll be round Saturday. What time?" she asked as she started towards the door

"Is 3 okay?"

"Thats fine, I'll show myself out" she nodded as she left Rachel's room. She was glad she was leaving now by her own means and not being chased out of the house for sounding like a loon. What a break through, Rachel was in a worse predicament than her... it made her feel kinda normal again. Maybe they could figure this out, what ever 'this' was.

"Oh hello Quinn" The blonde was met by Rachel's taller father at the bottom of the stairs "It's been so long" he smiled but it was awkward. She knew that he had to know why Quinn had stopped being friends with Rachel

"Hi Mr Berry" she said shyly

He didn't request that she cal him by a different name but maybe that's because he was already asking a question "Hows your mom?"

"She's okay. Lonely I think is the right word." she actually admitted "But she's only got me now" she shrugged

"Maybe we could all go to dinner or something, or you and she could come over" he suggested, remembering the good times the 5 of them had shared many years ago... without Russell

"Maybe" she nodded "I'm sorry" she felt to awkward to not say it

"For what Quinn?" he furrowed his brow just like his daughter did

"For what I did to Rachel" she cringed but it was only right to apologise

He offered a friendly smile "Its okay, I get why your dad stopped you being friends with her. Its a shame he thinks like that, but unfortunately it happens. You don't have to apologise for him though"

Now it was Quinn's turn to furrow her brow "No I meant, what _I_ did to Rachel"

"What did you do to Rachel?"

The it hit Quinn, her eyes widened "She never told you" she then quickly turned and walked away saying a whispered "I'm sorry", as soon as she was out the front door she was running down the path to her car

...

"You didn't tell them!" Rachel hadn't been startled at her locker like this by Quinn for some time, so it came as a surprise.

The brunette calmed herself and closed her locker before turning to the blonde "Didn't tell who what?" she asked, just slightly worried "If this is about what we discussed yesterday, no I haven't told anyone, it's no one else's business" she said in a lower tone, as she glanced either side of them to make sure no one was watching or listening in

"No your dads, you never told them about what I did, what I got the others to do to you for the past couple of years" the cheerio however didn't turn the volume down, she was still focusing so heavily at the subject at hand to bother thinking about what others would think... even though that's normally all she focused on "Why didn't you tell them?"

"Is this why my dad asked me yesterday, about what you'd done to me?" Rachel asked rhetorically "To answer your question Quinn, no I never told them. It would only hurt them"

"What about all the slushies, wrecking your clothes...?" she asked hesitantly, hating herself for conjuring up bad memories for both of them.

She picked at her sweater "Cheap throw away clothes, if I can't wash the food dye and corn syrup out of them I can chuck them and my allowance would cover it" she shrugged as if it was normal

"But... how?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean exactly when you say 'how'"

"How did you go through all that without someone to help you through it, without someone to hold you and tell you the worlds cruel but you'll be okay"

"I don't know. How did you do it Quinn?" And with those serious words that proved Rachel had been so hurt by What Quinn had done, but also still concerned for the other girl on top of that, Rachel walked straight past Quinn leaving her there with her thoughts

If she'd never stopped being Rachel's friend, maybe she would have always had someone to support her through the tough times.

**Let me know what you think...**


End file.
